1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, and more particularly to an imaging lens that is favorably used for an electronic camera such as a digital camera, a broadcasting camera, a surveillance camera, a movie camera, and the like.
Further, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus as described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, imaging apparatuses such as video cameras, electronic still cameras, and the like that utilize image sensors such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) as a recording medium are widely put to practical uses. Further, imaging lenses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-330771 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5 (1993)-224119) are known as imaging lenses which are favorably applied for use in such imaging apparatuses.
The imaging lens disclosed in Patent Document 1 consists of a first lens group having a positive refractive power, an aperture stop, and a second lens group having a positive refractive power in this order from the object side, wherein the first lens group includes of five lenses in which a positive lens, a negative lens, a negative lens, a positive lens, and a positive lens are disposed in this order from the object side.
Further, the imaging lens disclosed in Patent Document 2 consists of a first lens group which is consistuted by three positive meniscus lenses, a second lens group which is constituted by a negative meniscus lens, an aperture stop, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having a positive refractive power in this order from the object side.